Meet the Potters
by Smile Life Away
Summary: Albus was just trying to be a good friend. You know, let Scorpius stay the summer while his parents were in Tokyo. How was he supposed to know two weeks could be this crazy?
1. The Malfoy Menace

**A/N: Hi guys, so I'm here with my first Scorpius/Rose chapter fic. Umm…it's going to be short chapter fic with only about eight chapters each between 800-1,000 words, so it's really more of a glorified short story. Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter One: The Malfoy Menace

* * *

Rose was apparition ready. Well, side-along apparition ready. The fifteen year old witch had her duffel bag packed, and her rolling suitcase was propped against the back wall.

It was tradition for Rose and Hugo to spend two weeks at the Potters. Every summer their parents went on a romantic getaway (yuck!) and Rose and her brother bunked with their cousins. It was fun - though she didn't see why they couldn't just stay home alone - and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were much more laid back than her parents. This summer, though, Hugo had bailed in favor of a trip to France with his friend's family and Rose was going it alone. Oh well, they'd have even Quidditch teams this year; at least they would if James spent more than his six sleeping hours at home.

"Ready." Her mum popped in beside her already anticipating two weeks in Milan.

"Yeah." Rose smiled. She didn't look much like her mother with her bright red hair and emerald eyes, but her mother always said she was beautiful, and it hurt Rose's pride too much to think otherwise. "Let's go."

"It'll be fun." Her mother's reassurance was unneeded. "And Hugo will regret spending this time away from you.

He wouldn't. "I know, mum. It'll be just like every other year."

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea, Al even if dad said it was okay." Lily frowned her special disapproving frown she reserved for her older brothers.

"I can't leave him all alone in that big mansion for two weeks, Lily."

"Why not?" The thirteen year old raised an eyebrow. "That sounds amazing."

Album shook his head. His mind was set and both of the siblings knew it. If there was one person Albus would never abandon, it was his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Besides," Albus continued. "The manor's haunted. Scorpius told me as much."

Lily snorted. "Really?"

"Yeah. He said he saw his grandfather's ghost in the stairwell." Albus smirked; sure he'd proven his point.

"Scorpius's grandfather isn't dead, Al. He's in Switzerland."

Or not.

"Oh." Albus didn't slow down his walk, though. They were almost to the door and he'd mostly managed to convince Lily to extend the hand of friendship.

"What about Rose? She's coming too."

Albus finally paused in his walking. It was a well-known fact that Scorpius and Rose were rivals in everything: sports, academics, they'd even had a contest to see who could go the longest without sleeping in 3rd year. What was a little less well- known was that Rose liked Scorpius. Whether or not he liked her back was up in the air, especially because he didn't know how she felt. The two of them in the same house for two weeks might not be the best arrangement.

"His parents are going to be in Japan, Lily. _Nihon_. The Land of the Rising Sun and Muggle Anime! Rose will just have to deal with it."

Albus took the final steps forward towards the gates of Malfoy Manor with Lily on his heels.

* * *

"Rose!"

Aunt Ginny enveloped her in a hug the moment she stepped in the door.

"Hi, Aunt Ginny." Rose smiled with her greeting upon her release and put down her suitcases.

"Hey, Gin." Rose's mum came in the house behind her and kissed the younger woman on the cheek. "Thanks so much for letting Rose stay here."

"Always, Hermione. Would you like to stay for some tea?"

"No. We're supposed to be leaving in," she checked her watch, "now. Oh, Merlin we're supposed to be leaving now. I'll see you in two weeks, Gin."

And with that Rose's mum dissaparated leaving Rose to survey her second home.

The Potters' house was a modest size considering how wealthy its patriarch was, but it made it seem more homely. Having spent so many summers here, Rose easily navigated her way up the stairs and into Lily's room where she would be spending the next two weeks.

Rose's bed was already set up next to Lily's, but Lily was nowhere to be found, which was odd.

Shrugging, Rose put down her suitcases and turned to leave the room with the goal of hunting down her three missing cousins.

"There you are!"

Lily was suddenly in the doorway. The thirteen year old girl looked frantic as she made eye contact with her older cousin.

"Hi, Lily." Rose walked over and hugged her cousin. "What's wrong?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

She pulled Rose out of the room and pointed down the hallway.

Instantly, an explanation wasn't needed. Albus was walking towards them, and with him Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Rose froze, and he made eye contact with her. His eyes widened, just for a moment, but then the grey orbs refocused beneath his long, almost feminine lashes.

"Hey, Rose."

Albus greeted her as he and Scorpius came to a stop in front of her, but she wasn't even looking at Albus. Her mind was spinning.

Scorpius is just here for the day, she coached herself. It's not like he's sleeping over. And even if he is, you spend every year with him. Except he's on the complete other side of the castle. No, this cannot be happening. He's the most infuriating person on the planet!

And he's looking at you. Right now he's looking at you. Don't you dare blush, Rose Weasley! You are a strong, modern woman and no Malfoy is going to make you feel insecure.

"Earth to Rose." Albus waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?"

"Hi, Albus." There was barely and sound coming out as she turned to her cousin.

"So, Scorpius is staying with us for the next two weeks." Albus announced.

Rose spun to Lily who nodded. Clearly, this was what she wanted to tell Rose and why she'd be running around looking for her.

Scorpius finally took the opportunity to speak. With a smirk, he leaned his head forward until his lips were mere centimeters away from her own. "You get uglier every day, Rose Weasley."

Rose was so glad she'd brought her wand out of the room with her.

* * *

**A/N: Lemme know what you think**


	2. The Art of War

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. And I apologize for being super inattentive. I uploaded chapter one, took final exams, and then forgot about everything except sleeping and eating.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Art of War

Before Albus had arrived at his house, Scorpius had been having a pretty bad day. And that was to put it mildly. He'd had to stand giving nods of approval all morning as his mother showed off her different outfits for the two week trip, and women were amazing when it came to packing. (And that wasn't a compliment as far as Scorpius was concerned). And then the House Elf had turned all of his clothes red "by accident", but Scorpius knew better. The Elf hated him. Always had. It had taken Scorpius the rest of the morning to use enough magic to get them back to their normal color because there was no way he was going to admit to either one of his parents that he was in an ongoing war with the House Elf. They would have just laughed. Finally, Scorpius's dad had come into his room to tell him that if he couldn't find living arrangements for the next two weeks he would be sent to Switzerland to stay with his grandparents as though Scorpius was a child who couldn't stay home alone.

Needless to say, by the time Albus and Lily came knocking on his front door, Scorpius's mood was foul. Sure, Albus was his best friend and the boy was his only hope of not being shipped off like an infant. But when Scorpius was put out, he sometimes said things that weren't exactly polite. And not even Albus Potter was exempt. So when Scorpius opened the door and saw the two siblings standing there, his first thought was to slam the door in both of their faces.

"What's got you all wound up?" Albus expertly stuck his foot in the door and pushed his way into Scorpius's house with Lily following, her bright red hair bouncing.

"Piss off."

"Is that anyway to treat your savior?" Albus smiled.

Unlike Scorpius, Albus rarely let things get to him including having a door slammed in his face. Nothing was bad enough that a smile and a laugh couldn't fix. And it was a trait that made Albus likeable, but also a pushover.

"Savior?"

Scorpius leaned against the closed door that Lily had closed behind them.

"Yes, Savior. I have come to invite you to stay at my house until your parents return from _Nihon_."

"Ni-?"

"Japan, idiot." Lily butt in.

Scorpius curled his lip, but stopped himself from saying anything more. While sleeping, eating, and living with the Potters probably wasn't his father's top choice for him. Scorpius knew his dad well enough to know he wouldn't get any real protests from him. And besides, Albus was right. This was his salvation. He should at least be appreciative and not fight with Lily.

"Oh," he said instead, and Albus's smiled brightened.

"Good. So go get your stuff and come on."

"Yeah," Lily added. "We have to get back soon because-" Albus elbowed her in the stomach before she could say whatever she had been planning.

Suspicious? Sure. But Scorpius hardly gave it a thought.

"Lemme just ask my mum."

Albus nodded and Scorpius rushed past them.

As expected, his mother and his father had agreed though his father did so with a noted lack of enthusiasm. And in a few minutes Scorpius was set to head back to the Potters for the next two weeks, his mood slightly improved. Although, looking back, Scorpius almost wished that his father had said "no, you're going to Switzerland." Because Switzerland lacked one person that the Potter household, apparently, had. Right now, standing in front of Scorpius Malfoy was the one and only Rose Weasley.

It was not like Scorpius hated Rose Weasley. She was all right, he guessed although she had a naturally annoying air about her. He blamed it on her overly competitive spirit that could be matched by none but his own. But to live with her in the same house for two weeks without passwords, and changing staircases to separate them, Scorpius was not sure he could do that. After all, this was Rose Weasley they were talking about. She made his stomach feel weird sometimes, like something was fluttering, and he didn't like that.

Her cheeks went pink as they made eye contact.

"Earth to Rose." Albus waved his hand in front of his cousin's face. "Are you okay?"

"Hi, Albus." She squeaked her greeting, and Scorpius would have laughed if his throat hadn't gone so dry.

"So, Scorpius is staying with us for the next two weeks." Albus announced this with his signature smile.

In one moment, Rose spun to Lily who nodded, frowning. Scorpius would get the little Potter for that frown later.

For now, though, he had his dignity to maintain. He smirked, and leaned forward until his lips were mere centimeters away from Rose's own. And then he checked his heart to make sure it wasn't beating too fast.

"You get uglier every day, Rose Weasley."

That was when he saw her wand.

* * *

"Why would you say something like that to her?"

Not much later, Albus and Scorpius were sitting in Albus's room and his friend was trying to do undo a hex that really had made Scorpius ugly. His skin was covered with green boils that sprouted hair. And Scorpius definitely did not want to go downstairs and locate Mr. and Mrs. Potter. After all, that would require an explanation as to why Rose had hexed him in the first place.

"I wasn't thinking," Scorpius lied.

"Yeah?" Albus sighed as he finally achieved success and the boils started to recede. "Well make sure to think for the next fourteen days. You know how Rose can be with her wand."

Scorpius nodded, slowly, and Albus smiled. He was thinking very hard. He was thinking that tonight Rose was going to pay for what she had done to him. Scorpius Malfoy was going to declare war on Rose Weasley, and his buffoon of a best friend was going to help him. Buffoon of course being a term of endearment.


End file.
